


Long-lost life

by Lancer_9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Freeform, Gen, Prose Poem, Soldiers, War, rated m just to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancer_9/pseuds/Lancer_9
Summary: A person distraught by human conflict, tragedy and love reminisces upon the past and the present, hoping to find solace in all of this.





	Long-lost life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem that I wrote with a pencil on a piece of paper years ago and now I have decided to publish it. Inspired by multitude of stories from soldiers all over the world and my own desire to write something sad.

When I was a young boy, I dreamt of being with a pretty girl.

When I joined the Army, all my hopes had dissipated. 

When I went to the War, all my precautions about life had disappeared.

When I returned from the carnage, all my moments of happiness had returned. 

However, I had not yet escaped from the sorrows of my past.

The sorrows, they do still haunt me, in my dreams and my moments with love.

They told me to keep on running, run, escape, flee from the sorrows. 

I did, and so I have found my gracious resting place full of eternal happiness. 

I am one of the Stars now, please forgive me, my eternity, my experience. 

There is no sorrow within the Stars, goodbye. 


End file.
